


Under Lightning

by Squeakster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Junkenstein, Junkenstein's Monster - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakster/pseuds/Squeakster
Summary: Junkenstein is so very proud of his monster.





	Under Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for [@DDDraconia](https://twitter.com/DDDraconia) on twitter!
> 
>  
> 
> So this is the first ever commission I've done, _and_ the first time I've written Junkenstein/Junkenstein's Monster. Hope you guys like it.

Dr. Jamison Junkenstein heard the bells toll outside, still ringing every night at midnight. The sound had become a signal, a sign that his beloved monster would be back soon, but the doctor did not care. 

He was in the main hall of the old lord's castle, on top of the metal table that his monster rose from, sprawled out, legs twitching as he pushed and scissored his metal fingers inside of himself. His free hand gripped and stroked his cock, leaking pre-cum onto the metal below him.

The metal was a wonderful contrast to his burning skin; it gave him chills and made him feel even more pleasure from his own touch.

Oh how he loved his monster. He pictured him beautifully in his mind, and made him a reality. The monster helped Jamison take over the castle after he got rid of those weak heroes the lord had paid to protect him, and had his revenge on the man who scorned him. Now it was just him and his monster in the whole castle, Jamison's moans echoing through the halls as he pleasured himself to the thought of his monster out there destroying the town.

The town was empty, no civilians remained, but the monster was restless and needed to destroy, so the doctor let him free each night to destroy the town as he wished. Sometimes, Jamison could hear the destruction, hear the sound of that gun ripping through the buildings, that roar the monster made as he wrecked destruction.

Picturing his monster like that always made him horny. Just once, he wished his monster would destroy him instead, to stay inside and take his restlessness out on him instead.

Dr. Jamison Junkenstein should know better than to wish for things; there's been a history of things coming true for him.

His moans and the sound of electricity crackling above him defended his ears to anything else, and didn't notice in the least that his monster was standing a meter or so away from him, just watching.

Jamison's eyes opened and he let out a lewd moan, biting his lip as he hit that little bundle of nerves inside of his body. He finally saw his monster out of the corner of his eye, and he stopped.

He laughed in exhaustion, feeling eager still since he hadn't cum yet. His fingers popped out of his ass, blue liquid coating his fingers and hole. The liquid was covering his cock as well, a sort of lube alternative that Jamison used each night to pleasure himself.

"Welcome back, Hoggy." Jamison sat forward, but did not stop stroking his cock. He couldn't, not with his monster right in front of him like that. The monster did not move, didn't make a sound at all.

"Come here," Jamison commanded and the monster came to him immediately.

"Do you want to touch me?" he asked, only to receive silence. Even in the monster's silence, Jamison noticed him staring very bluntly at his lower area. His monster responded beautifully to seeing his creator with his tights around his thighs, coat undone to reveal his pale chest, cock and ass exposed, and was becoming erect quickly at the sight.

"You can have me if you want," Jamison bit his lip, hoping his monster knew what he meant. He could only assume he did, because his monster rushed over to him and gripped his thighs. Those cold hands felt like ice on his hot skin and Jamison gasped loudly. His monster seemed to think he'd hurt his master and let go.

"No, no, don't," Jamison sputtered and grabbed the monster's hands. "This is good, touching is good." He placed the monsters hands on his thighs again.

The monster hesitated a bit before gently squeezing Jamison's thighs. Again, the doctor moaned and rocked his body into the touch, and the monster learned quickly. He began to squeeze and stroke up and down the pale thighs, and as much as Jamison loved it, his poor cock felt neglected and he'd been wanting to cum for a while.

"Come on, fuck me," Jamison whimpered and begged. 

The monster understood and felt the urge to ravage his creator. With a quick movement, Jamison was flipped onto his belly, the cold table making him yelp in surprising. The monster pulled him down some so his legs were hanging off of the table, and began to grope and squeeze the doctor's ass. Jamisons tried to grip at the table in a desperate need to cling to something, but before long, the monster took his wrists and pinned them down, he reached for one of the leather straps usually used to hold the monster down instead, and restrained the doctors wrists.

Now where did he learn that, Jamison wondered, but he didn't complain. In fact, it made him ache more. His cock was pressed painfully against the cold metal, leaking and dying for attention.

Jamison then felt something large and cold push against his hole, and there was no mistaking what it was. His monster was about to thrust inside just like that, but Jamison couldn't have that.

"Hold on!" he yelled and his monster stopped moving. "See those bottles there?" he nudged his head toward the table nearby where several bottles of the blue liquid were.

"Gotta prepare me first, cover your cock in that as well."

The monster took a moment to process what was said to him, and then grabbed one of the bottles. He took the cap off and seemed to think for a moment, before he suddenly shoved the skinny mouth of the bottle into the doctor's hole. Jamison yelped at the sudden intrusion and glanced back at his monster, but he was staring at Jamison's ass and gently kneading his buttcheeks. 

Jamison could feel the liquid filling him to the brink and dribbling out of him. He had so much inside as it was, but unfortunately the majority of it poured out of him once the bottle was removed. The monster took another bottle to follow his creator's other instructions, popped the cap off and then without a care poured the entire bottle onto his cock. He curiously held around it and began to stroke, feeling something spark in him.

"It's okay now, come on, come on," Jamison begged and wiggled his body, even yanked on his arms that were still tied down. His entire body ached for his monster, he needed to feel that strong, muscular body, feel that giant cock, those uncharacteristically gentle hands.

The monster pressed his cock against Jamison's entrance and pushed forward, the tip breached him and Jamison clenched in surprise and pleasure.

Fuck it already felt wonderful.

"H-Hoggy..." Jamison whimpered, "don't hold back, okay?"

The doctor almost regretted saying that, as immediately after, the full length and girth of his monster's cock was buried deep inside of him. It hurt, stung, but it all the right ways. He held his breath, then let it out in a pained gasp. The monster didn't move, thankfully, and and just held Jamison's hips. He seemed stunned at the feeling of his creator tight around him, and knew it was good, but he could tell by his whimpers and shaking that the doctor wasn't feeling good. But the doctor didn't regret telling his monster to not hold back, he wanted it more than anything, even if it hurt, that would pass and everything would be bliss.

Jamison began to move his hips in a weak circle, prompting his monster to move with him, and the monster did. At first it was slow and unsure, but then became more fluid and confident. 

He actually had to take a moment for it to settle in; his monster was fucking him. Finally after so long of wanting it, he was finally feeling what it was like to have his monster inside of him.

Something changed with his monster, his movements went still and his hands gripped at Jamison's clothes. He grunted, thrusting deep and continuing a decent pace, and then ripped Jamison's leggings, tearing them to shreds as his hips slammed against Jamison's ass repeatedly. The doctor grunted and yelped in pleasure, completely at the mercy of the pure strength behind the monster's movements. He'd made a beautiful monster, indeed.

Jamison felt the weight of the monster press against his back, then his husky, heavy breathing on his shoulders and neck. As the monster pounded into him, making him cry out moans of pleasure, gripping his body so hard bruises would surely be visible later, the monster was compelled to bite down on Jamison's shoulder. Large teeth and inhuman strength broke through his skin and he bled. Tears built up in Jamison's eyes; pain, but oh he was so very happy. The monster began to lick the blood, occasionally sucking the area.

It hurt, it was rough, fast, brutal. His body ached with each thrust; a pace that hadn't stopped since it began. The doctor's body felt weak and wore out, but he couldn't help a wicked grin from stretching his lips. His monster was everything he'd ever wanted, he was so proud and pleased with how he turned out.

A particularly hard thrust triggered Jamison's orgasm and he wailed loudly, finally getting that released he'd been dying for. His whole body shuddered with overstimulation, but his monster wasn't done and kept up the brutal thrusting. Jamison's prostate was struck with each fast and relentless thrust. It hurt and he sobbed softly because of it between his shaky, strangled moans. The nerves inside were so sensitive but Jamison didn't want it to end; he wanted his monster to take him and use him however he wished, to feel as much pleasure as he could from his body. He was so proud of his monster, he loved him so much.

The monster's grunts and growls filled Jamison's ears, getting louder and matching his thrusts. Jamison laid there, unable to move, body spent and still being used. He felt a swell in his heart when the monster suddenly began to poke and prod at his neck and back, like he was kissing him. 

The relentless pace of the monster's thrusts slowed, and he let out a loud grunt as he came. Jamison felt himself get filled, the excess trickling out of his hole. Everything was quiet for a moment, the soft huffs of his monster, the electricity crackling above them, Jamison's exhausted breathing. The monster pulled out of his creator and stared at his body, bruises were already starting to show, his skin was covered in blue liquid, his thighs had cum dripping down them, and the purple leggings were completely destroyed, ripped down the center and hanging loosely on his legs.

The monster undid the straps holding Jamison's arms down, seeing bruises on his wrist as well. Concerned, the monster lifted Jamison up and leaned him against him. His face was a mess, eyes watering, drool drying on his chin, hair sweaty and messy.

Jamison reached his hand up and gently stroked the side of the monster's face.

"You're perfect, my beloved monster."

**Author's Note:**

> |￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣|  
>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  Please remember to leave  
> a comment. It keeps us  
> writers alive and happy.  
> Thank you.  
> |＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿|
> 
> Check out my other sites and places where you can find me [**here!**](https://squeakster.carrd.co)
> 
> Hey! I run an **18+ only** RoadRat Discord! come [join!](https://discord.gg/TExtAwW)


End file.
